Winx Club: Mythix
Filip, Moni, Dany, Ammy, Tech and Melody become directors of the new magical school for Fairies and Fairies Men - Alpha College. The way they cross Icy, Darcy and Stormy, which authorizes Cloudtower. They have on their side Selina powerful witches that protects powerful book - Legendarium. The book is a gateway to a world with all the mythical creatures. Selina each of them can cause a great cause this chaos. The only ones who can stop Selina and Witches are Fairies. If they succeed, forever locked Legendarium! *'Previsous Season:' Winx Club: Sirenix *'Next Season: '''TBA Episodes Arc 1 '''1. Sirenix Mission' *This is a pilot episode that follows the movie Winx Club: Mystery of The Abyss *At the end is given a new song - Sirenix Mission *Witches are still in their witch from Dark Sirenix *In this episode we see the last Politea and Daphne *In the episode appears much Flashback from previous seasons *Last seen Sirenix special magic 2. Alpha College * Fairies get a new outfit * Witches get a new witch form from Legendarium * Pixies are back : Fairies founded a new school for Fairies and Fairies Men. Witches Cloudtower attacked and gained new power of books legendarium, owned student Selina. The mysterious legendary creatures called from legendarium attack Alpha College. 2. Legendarium : Fairies decided to save the director Griffin. Witches crosses their path. After fighting and defeating Griffin rescues beings from legendarium. 3. Melody College : Fairies are issued to Melody, where getting to know the school. Withes continue on their plan to dominate all schools magical dimension of a legendary being sent to Melody College. 4. Zenith College : Legendarium creatures are sent to Zenith College. Fairies will attempt to stop and for the help of students they succeed. 5. Andros College : The Witches joined fairies from Melody and Zenith. Now to conquer Andros College to gain a strong Mermaids and mermen on their side. 6. Eraklyon College : Witches time attacking Eraklyon College. Fairies are trying to help. Fortunately, help them sateční fighters Eraklyon College. Witches however convinces them to go to their side and Fairies are at risk. 7. Animaly College : Another victim Witches happens Animaly College. Fairies are fighting, but in vain. Witches seizes another school and Fairies feel that they have no chance against legendarium. 9. Library of Alexandria : Fairies are issued to Alexanria Library to find Eldora's Diary. Will you join them and Pixies. Everything goes according to plan, until Selina does not cause the legendarium sphinx. Fairies but it beats and Filip finds Eldora's Diary. 10. China´s Dragons : Fairies, according to Eldora's Diary issued to China, where they find a mysterious flower. When Fairies arrive in China, Selina causes other legendary creatures. It is a green dragon who used to live in China. When you beat him, so they master who knew Eldora passes Mysterious Flower by which they can get to Eldora. 11. Mysterious Flower : Fairies returns to Alpha College. In Filip's Natural classroom full of plants trying to determine the origin of the Mysterious Flower. Selina throws legendary carnivorous plants that are designed to destroy Mysterious Flower. Defeat is Fairies and Witches with Selina begin to worry. 12. Attack to Lynphea : Witches already know that Eldora opaque somewhere on this planet and trying to trace where. Fairies přesunouvají their research on Lynphea Palace, where they fight with legendary creatures caused Selinou. Strength Sirenix these creature from legendarium enough, and they already know that they will need more power. With the help of a Guardian Fairy Queen Lynphea they manage to beat the legendary creatures. 13. Fairy Godmother : Philip remembers the place where she could grow Mysterious Flower. Along with it there instead issued a poktají Eldora. From her learn what Selina did not know about yet. Selina is serving an evil sorcerer Acheron, who brought her to his side. At Eldora's house attacked Witches with other legendary creatures. Fairies, however, beat together. 14. Mythix * Fairies get Ancestral Wands and new fairy form Mythix * Fairies together with Eldora travel to Legendarium World : To Fairies forever concluded legendarium. They find Ancestral Wands. These wands opens the gate to the legendarium World, where it comes from all legendary creatures. However, that anyone could get, need to demonstrate their prowess in battle. Witches, Selina and their allies attacking Lynphea Palace. Fairies with them battling. Selina attacking Philip, who must protect Lynphea Bloom. Selina wants him to suck power. in order to liberate the Acheron. Filip it but all the strength which in itself has reflected. After that, both were brave in battle, and also believed that preserve Lynphea Bloom gaining Ancestral Wands. Ancestral Wands offers them new strength - Mythix, through which they can easily defeat all the pitfalls in legendarium Worlds. Faries there with Eldora transferred and are ready for good lock legendarium. : Arc 2 15. Mystery of Calavera : Fairies travel to the country to Mexico. There is a cave there looking for a Calavera Emerald Fantasy. Trivia *Each Fairy will visit your home planet *In this season fairies have new clothes Category:Seasons